


Guns and Kisses

by Rekall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission goes bad it's a good thing for Natasha that Maria is there to bail her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/gifts).



Bullets flew past Natasha as she ducked and weaved her way around the cargo containers. The briefcase was still firmly in her hand. That was the main thing. She couldn't lose it. Not after everything that had happened that night. 

It should have been an easy mission. Pose as an arms dealer, get inside the organization and then get out with the information that was currently sealed in the briefcase. The only problem was Natasha hadn't counted on a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to turn. He had ratted her out and the easy mission had turned into a fight for her life. 

Dodging out of sight, Natasha panted as she rested against one of the many cargo containers. The place was a maze. She had memorized the layout before going in but the containers had moved around since then. It was on purpose. They were trying to trap her and it was a good plan. There was simply too many of them for her to take on by herself. 

The gunfire had grown quiet. Instead she heard orders as they were issued out. 

Natasha began moving again, going as quiet as possible. She rounded a corner, only to come face to face with a guard. Before he could call out a warning, she punched him in the face, instantly breaking his nose. With her other arm she swung the briefcase nailing him in the side of the head. He fell to the ground unconscious and Natasha jumped over his body as she began running once again.

Gunfire erupted from her left and Natasha kept moving. She could see the exit now. The street was in front of her. All she had to do was make it.

As she reached the street a black SUV skidded to a stop in front of her. The window in front was rolled down and Natasha could see that Maria was driving. Taking her hands off the wheel, Maria raised a gun and began shooting at the men behind Natasha. With the gunfire being drawn off of her, Natasha opened the door to the SUV and dove inside. As soon as she was inside, the SUV sped off.

"You're late." Natasha's voice was light but when she didn't get a response she knew Maria wasn't entirely happy. 

Leaving the suitcase in the back, Natasha climbed forward into the passenger's seat. She watched behind them while Maria sped around the empty streets. No one was following them.

Finally Maria slowed and Natasha began to relax and closed her eyes. It had been a tense few hours. She just wanted to get back and debrief so she could get some rest. 

"Hey," Maria said as she brought the SUV to a stop. Natasha flickered her eyes open to find Maria looking at her. Without hesitating, Maria leaned forward and captured Natasha's lips in a kiss.

It was a sweet and tender kiss. One that Natasha welcomed. It was hard being together at times with both of them working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Often they were on separate missions. That was why when they got to be together, they always took advantage of the situation.

"We need to go," Natasha reluctantly said as they broke apart. Their mission wouldn't be entirely over until the briefcase was secure. 

"I know," Maria said as the SUV began moving once again. "Just . . . don't ever die on me out there."

"I won't," Natasha said as she settled back into her seat. 

As the SUV sped off into the dark night, thoughts of Maria filled Natasha's head. There would be time later for just the two of them. Natasha would make sure of it. Fury would be able to deal without them for a few hours.


End file.
